


A Promise Kept

by minumi



Series: The Best Thing [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boys are still in High school, Bullying, Developing Friendships, FFXV brotherhood references, First in a series chronicling the development of friends to lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Lunafreya - Freeform, Noctis is sick and tired of suck-ups, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Sorry not sure what else I should be putting or not putting in here ; w;, Xenophobia, brotherhood era, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minumi/pseuds/minumi
Summary: Prompto didn't gain the confidence to approach Prince Noctis until they reached High school. But he made a promise to Lady Lunafreya, and he plans on keeping it. Even if that means navigating the tricky waters of high school, and adolescence, and dealing with the fact that Noctis is maybe nothing like how he had imagined him to be .... and how that evokes emotions he never planned for... and great... Now what?Noctis has grown up surrounded only by those who are bound to him by sworn duty to prepare him for his future reign, and others who would only use and manipulate him to further their own ambitions. He learned to cope with the isolation of royalty until a certain blonde classmate dared to start tearing at the walls he surrounded himself with. Noctis knows how to deal with posers and sycophants. But suddenly there is someone in his life that wants to stand by his side... just for the pleasure of being there... without asking for anything in return... and none of his lessons ever prepared him for how to deal with that...





	1. I'll Go Back To Before We Met

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first foray into FFXV fic. I _fucking love_ this game, and these characters and it _terrifies_ me to write things for it for fear of doing it ‘wrong.’ Which is why I waited basically three years before even attempting. 
> 
> This is the first in a series of fics that will be interrelated and occur in the same ‘universe’ if you will, which mostly will follow the canon storyline with some slight straying into AU territory here and there. If you keep your eyes peeled, you might notice recurring details as the series progresses. I decided to start with the beginning of Noctis and Prompto’s friendship because I needed a baseline and also these two idiots make my heart bleed. 
> 
> Lastly, I need to thank three people for providing endless inspiration for this fandom. My favorite Prompto writer, [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian), who knows how to rip your heart out and put it back together. My favorite Chocobro polyship writer, [SurveyCorpsJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean), who takes you on the most beautifully emotional polyamourous journeys. And my dearest friend [Kaciart](https://kaciart.tumblr.com/tagged/ffxv), who inspires me with every single piece of art. Bless your faces~♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the din of his classmates voices did little to stir away Prompto's attention from the glowing notification still on his phone screen. He studied it, thinking over in his head what he planned to say when he found a moment to speak to the Prince. It was only their second day, so surely at some point he could-- 
> 
> “Good morning, Prince Noctis.” 

* * *

The rain pittered softly against his window pane, gentle rumbles of thunder echoing in the distance as the slow moving storm rolled over the city. Sliding open his window, he took a moment to mess with the camera settings before snapping a picture of the brightly lit skyline against the stormy backdrop. Satisfied with the shot, he closed his window and flopped on his bed to flip through the day’s pictures. 

A capture of colorful leaves twirling perfectly in the air around the gate of his school building. Students excitedly chatting to each other as they reunited for their first day of high school. The sunlight dappling the fancy cobblestones leading up to the main entrance. A club poster featuring a chocobo chick. 

And a candid shot of Prince Noctis, walking the school grounds with a far off, somewhat melancholic expression, despite the casual air of his loose tie and the hands in his pockets. 

* * *

_ “Hey there, Prince Noctis!” _

_ Noctis had blinked at him, looking him up and down. _

_ “I’m Prompto. Nice to meet you,” he grinned not easily, but well practiced. Again and again, and again in his mirror. _

_ The corner of the prince’s mouth slid up in a half smile, “Don’t I know you?” _

_ It took everything in him to keep from freezing up in shock. Instead, he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Noctis merely gave him a friendly slap on the back and continued walking with him. _

* * *

The prince remembered him. 

Prompto scratched under the rim of his glasses, worn nowadays only while resting his eyes from his contacts. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Elation and wariness warred in his stomach, both leaving him slightly queasy. 

His phone buzzed in his hand, startling him into almost dropping it. 

> ______________________________
> 
> **8:00pm**
> 
> ~~King’s Knight~~
> 
> _ ◘Noctis_Official has sent a friend request to ♫Silver_Chocobro _
> 
> _______________________________

“No way~!” 

His voice rang loudly in the empty apartment. Quickly tapping the notification, he jiggled his leg as he waited for the game to load.

* * *

_ “How long you been playing?” _

_ “Huh?” he gawked around a mouthful of his salad, not having noticed when the prince stayed behind in their classroom with him after the lunch bell rang. _

_ Noctis gestured towards the little charm dangling from his bag, a chocobo dressed in the _ King’s Knight _ thief garb. _

_ Prompto let his fork hang from his mouth a moment, glancing around the classroom. No one else had elected to eat at their desks. It was just the two of them. Swallowing his mouthful too soon transitioned into a coughing fit that had his face turning red and his eyes watering. _

_ “Dude, do I need to do the Heimlich or something?” Noctis’ hand was warm against his back as it patted him. _

_ “Nope, s’ok--” he coughed out, “Think I deserve to choke if salad is defeating me.” _

_ The prince huffed a laugh, stepping away as Prompto chugged down some water finally. _

_ Noctis sat on the desk beside his, taking a bite of an outrageously delicious looking deli style sandwich. His salad felt very green and very bland by comparison. Prompto crunched on it with extra vigor out of spite. _

_ “Um, since it came out.” _

_ “What?” Noctis asked around a mouthful. Quite unprincely... _

_ “ _ King’s Knight _ ,” Prom clarified, “Since it was released. I’m at chapter 24... more like, _ stuck _ on chapter 24. Don’t wanna move on ‘till I beat the secret side quest boss, but I can’t seem to win that battle.” _

_ “Yea, that was a bitch. Took out our whole party more than a couple times before we beat it.” _

_ “Say what-- What chap are you on?” _

_ “Forty-nine.” _

_ “ _ WHAT _ !” Prompto eyed him suspiciously, “Dude, you only got that far because you’re in a _ party _ .” _

_ “Won’t deny that,” Noctis shrugged, then tilted his head, “You saying you got to twenty four playing _ solo _ ?” _

_ “Yeah, I guess...” _

_ The prince’s eyebrows raised a fraction, “What’s your username? I’ll add you next time I play.” _

_ “You for real? Yeah, okay-- Silver chocobro,” Prompto shoved his mouthful of salad into his cheek so he wouldn’t choke again, “With a, you know, underscore between.” _

_ Nocits glanced once more at his chocobo charm, and Prompto thought he glimpsed another smile but it disappeared into the prince’s sandwich. _

* * *

The start screen music finally chimed in, and he impatiently tapped through all the ads to get to the request menu. There was the prince’s request with a glowing ‘new’ flashing by the level and progress markers.

Prompto stared for a minute, eyes narrowing. 

> ______________________________
> 
> **~~Pending Requests~~**
> 
> _ ◘Noctis_Official has sent a friend request to ♫Silver_Chocobro _
> 
>   * _ CLASS//Warrior Knight_
>   * _ LVL//Chapter ~9~_
> 
> _____________________________

He pulled his glasses off his face and folded them neatly on the nightstand. His screen was not much different without them, as he only needed them to see far, but he rubbed at his eyes anyway. 

The letters on the screen did not change. Nor did the feeling of being duped. He ought to know better by now...

With a long sigh, Prompto flopped back into his bed, and turned off the screen. Rain still pelted his window, lulling him into a state of drowsiness as he studied the ceiling. Turning his head eventually, his eyes fell to his dresser in the corner. Freckles shifted across his skin as his brow furrowed. 

Getting up from his bed, Prompto approached his dresser and pulled open the top drawer to reveal a plain box in the corner. He sifted through the letters within it, pulling out an envelope with a blue seal and unfolding the pages carefully to read them as he had so many times before. Violet eyes shifted to the phone haphazardly abandoned on his bed, before returning back to the beautiful script. 

He folded the pages, placing them back in their fragrant envelope with meticulous care and pressing it to his nose. The scent of sylleblossom permeated his senses. 

Prompto returned the letter to its storage box with a quiet murmur, “I won’t let you down Lady Lunafreya...promise.” 

Slipping back into his bed, he grabbed his phone once more. The screen came to life on the same game menu. Prompto exited the request list and just focused on playing a few more solo rounds against the stubborn boss until sleep weighed down his eyelids. 

* * *

The next morning the din of his classmates voices did little to stir away Prompto's attention from the glowing notification still on his phone screen. He studied it, thinking over in his head what he planned to say when he found a moment to speak to the Prince. It was only their second day, so surely at some point he could-- 

“Good morning, Prince Noctis.” 

“How are you this morning, Your Highness?” 

A chorus of similar greetings echoed around their home room. Prompto’s eyes finally peeled away from his phone screen as a dark haired figure ambled into the room, bag over one shoulder, eyes distant, mouth a flat line across his face. 

“Morning,” The coldly polite response garnered more than a few disappointed faces, as Noctis continued past the first few rows of desks towards the window seats. 

He passed the seat he’d chosen for himself the day prior to the conspicuous dismay of the girls who had sat around him yesterday. At the front of Prompto’s row, an auburn haired young man patted the back of chair beside his own desk. 

“Prince Noctis, good morning! If you’re looking for a new seat, we saved a one for you here--”

“Thanks, but no,” Noctis' drawl left little room for argument. 

He walked past the group of noble-born students without even sparing a glance. Violet eyes watched, slightly wide, as the prince made his way closer, until his bag clunked down on the desk just behind Prompto. 

With the prince no longer blocking his line of sight, the heat of the glares from the group at the front of his row burned straight into Prompto. He offered a slightly awkward smile, hoping to ease the sudden tension, but mostly relieved for the retaliation of their turned backs instead. He'd much rather suffer their neglect than attention anyway. 

“Hey,” a tap followed on his own shoulder. The coldness was gone from the prince’s voice, in its place something akin to eagerness. 

Prompto turned, his smile melting into something much more natural, even if his teeth shyly found the corner of his lips. 

“Morning, Noctis!” 

A half smile tugged one side of the prince’s mouth as he slouched back in his chair. 

“You get my add request?” 

“Oh, yeah... But, um...” 

Nerves made him chuckle a little, and Prompto internally cringed at how stupid he sounded. His hand absently ran through his hair, biding time as he forgot everything he had planned to say. Noctis watched, but offered no words. Biting the bullet, he plowed forward with the simple truth, voice low so as not to attract too much attention.

“I, uh, wasn’t really sure if this was you? You mentioned getting past the secret boss in chapter twenty four, but this account is still only on chapter nine. So I thought that was a little weird....” His lips pursed into a pout that was mostly petulant, despite his attempts to portray annoyance, “You making fun of me or something?” 

The prince eyed Prompto as he gestured to his phone screen and the pending request. Noctis glanced at the device, then shifted to glare at a girl who was obviously trying to eavesdrop. She turned abruptly in her chair, flipping aimlessly through her book. Prompto couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were the deep blue of water reflecting a starless sky. When the prince’s attention returned to him, the other corner of his mouth slowly formed symmetry with the first. 

“Actually, just checking to see if you were paying attention,” Noctis pulled his phone out and thumbed across the screen for a few seconds, “Sycophants bore me.” 

“Dude, I don’t even know what that means...” Prompto startled when the phone buzzed in his hand, a second notification flashing on his screen, “Huh...”

> ______________________________
> 
> **7:23am**
> 
> ~~King’s Knight~~
> 
> _ ♠SomnusRex has sent a friend request to ♫Silver_Chocobro _
> 
> _______________________________

Prompto stared at it. Around their classroom, he could feel dozens of eyes on them, and he thought of Lady Lunafreya’s words. 

“But, I think I get it...” Prompto said slowly as he accepted the second request, flashing a grin at Noctis, “Does this mean I passed some sort of test?” 

Noctis raised his brows, “Who said it’s over?” 

“_Whatever, _ dude!” Prompto stuck out his tongue, puffing up, “I’m not afraid of a challenge! Hey-- wanna play a round on lunch break?” 

Noctis still hadn’t stopped looking at him, and it made Prompto feel a little warm in his cheeks. 

“Depends,” Noctis smirked, “Are you a sore loser?”

An unguarded laugh bubbled out of Prompto, “We’ll see who’s sore when I’m through with you!” 

“Oh, it’s _ on _.” 

“Alright everyone, to your seats please,” their instructor finally walked in, prompting everyone to return to their proper places as their lesson started. 

Prompto glanced at his phone one more time. The original notification still lighting up the menu. Smiling to himself, he held his finger on the note until the little trash icon appeared, taking the fake request with it. 

“Argentum, put it away or I’ll take it away.” 

“Y-Yes, M’am!”

The classroom filled with snickering aimed in his direction, but it was hard to care when he was riding high on this sudden feeling. Like the feeling of getting just the right lighting for a shot, or beating a boss in _ King’s Knight _, or acing a test.

Or just, keeping a promise. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a chaptered fic..... send help. (இ﹏இ`｡)


	2. It's been a year filled with problems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto struggled to think of a distraction. Anything to keep Noctis from asking what he knew was coming. To hold on to the illusion just a little bit longer that he was not actually just a nerdy loser that always got picked on. For once he was cool to someone, and astrals be damned, he wanted that to last just a teensy bit longer.

* * *

  
  


“Awww, _ man-- _” 

Prompto’s forehead thunked against the posting board as he groaned. If this first score was any indication of how he was going to fare this year, well then... 

“Heh, Argentum. Did you even _ study _?” 

His shoulders hitched up to his ears for a moment, before he forced them to relax. He turned around with a shrug and a cheerful laugh. 

“Yea, can you believe it? Totally wasted that time though, huh?” he waved his notebooks towards the board showcasing everyone’s grade on the first major chemistry exam of the semester.

“I’m sure someone with a much better pedigree than you had to give up their spot at this school just for your _ charity _case. The least you could do is make an effort.” 

Prompto kept his smile in place, though it didn’t reach his eyes. His tone was as light-hearted as his words were sharp, “Seeing as you made even _ less _ effort than me, how about you donate _ your _spot, Lucretius?” 

A red brow twitched, as a few chuckles echoed around the hall of crowded students. Lucretius’ gaze flinched over to scan the board, face darkening as he spotted his name just three spots shy of the bottom. With a sneer he slapped Prompto’s notebooks out of his hands, sending them careening to the floor before stalking away. 

“Dude! _ Laaame _,” Prompto called after him, hands curled into fists at his sides.

Around him, those who witnessed the scene either awkwardly drifted away from his strewn papers, or just turned their backs on him. Same shit, different day. Prompto rolled his eyes with a sigh, bending down to gather his things from the ornate tile. 

One of his notebooks appeared suddenly in his line of sight. He trailed his eyes up from the pale hand holding it, to find himself face to face with a frowning Noctis. When he took it, the prince turned back to pick up the last of Prompto’s things from the floor.

“What was that all about?” Noctis asked as he stood, holding out a hand to pull Prompto up with him. 

“Oh-- uh thanks, um--” Prompto faltered under the prince’s steady gaze, fingers scratching the back of his neck, “Just clumsy I guess...”

Noctis’ frown deepened. His eyes shifted down the hall in the direction that Lucretius had gone off. Prompto struggled to think of a distraction. Anything to keep Noctis from asking what he knew was coming. To hold on to the illusion just a little bit longer that he was not actually just a nerdy loser that always got picked on. For once he was cool to someone, and astrals be damned, he wanted that to last just a _ teensy _bit longer. When Noctis opened his mouth to speak, Prompto interrupted, jabbering quickly and perhaps a little too eagerly. 

“So, you’re here to check your grades right? It’s not like treason to post them up with us plebes is it?”

Noctis blinked then snorted, letting go of whatever he’d been about to say. Prompto considered that a success. Thank you very much.

“No, I don’t think it is. Though I doubt anyone would dare to comment on them,” Noctis drawled, eyes rolling over to scan the list. 

Curiosity got the better of Prompto. He looked towards the top of the list, expecting to see the _ Crown Prince _ within the highest percentile, if not at the very top. But when he could not find the prince’s name, his eyes scrolled down... and _ down _... and...

“_ Dude!! _ What the hell even!” Prompto burst out laughing, fingers tangling in his hair in disbelief, “You did _ worse _ than me?! Did you _ sleep _ through the exam??” 

Around them, the hall had gone _ silent _. 

Those close enough to hear Prompto’s outburst, eyed the prince warily, or glared at the blonde for his insolence. Noctis, for his part, stood with his hands in his pockets, blue eyes wide and brows creeping towards his hairline. 

Prompto had a full nausea-inducing thirty seconds to wonder if he’d seriously overstepped some unspoken boundary. He had after all only been properly acquainted with the prince for a couple of months now. Noctis had just said, no one _ ever _commented on his performance and-- 

Color started to rise up the prince’s neck and into his face, his shoulders hunching just a tiny fraction. 

“I mean, _ yeah _ , but only for like-- _ half _ of it...” Noctis mumbled, rubbing his nose. 

Prompto nearly dropped his books again as laughter weakened his grip on them, “S-Say _ what _now??” 

“S-Shut up! You didn’t do much better, and you _ weren’t _ sleeping.” 

Prompto couldn’t answer. In fact, he had to hang off the Noctis’ shoulder just to keep himself upright during his fit of mirth. Around them, people stared flabbergasted at his brazen familiarity with the prince. He couldn’t care less because Noctis started chuckling with him, shoving him away in teasing retaliation. 

“Ow geez,” he rubbed at his eye blinking when one felt uncharacteristically blurry. He was still out of breath as he looked about the floor, “I think-- I cried out a contact.” 

“Serves you right,” Noctis grumbled, setting off a more controlled fit of giggles in the blonde. “You got spares?”

“Yeah, in my locker. I gotta get my food anyways. Meet you up top for lunch?” 

“You mean your nasty greens?” Noctis pulled a face, but smiled crooked when that got Prompto laughing again, “Alright, see you there.” 

Nodding with a salute, Prom turned in the opposite direction towards his locker. 

When classmates noticed the prince staying behind in their homeroom to eat his lunch with Prompto, they slowly started following suit. Their first week of peaceful, relaxed lunch breaks slowly became tense and sullen. The prince clammed up more and more with each busy body that stayed behind with them, trying to interact with the prince and interrupting their, until then, fun conversations and rounds of _ King’s Knight _. 

Midway through their third week of school, Noctis had grabbed him by the wrist as soon as the lunch bell rang and pulled him out of the classroom. He led them to a service stairwell that opened up onto the roof. How Noctis obtained the code to get up there, Prompto didn’t know and didn’t ask. The privilege of being invited where no one else was, was not lost on him and he wanted to do as little to jeopardize it as possible.

The halls were starting to empty as students piled into the cafeteria for their food, or outside to enjoy their midday break. Prompto reached his locker, squinting to make sure it was his with his one good contact and started turning the dial. 

“Hey charity case!” 

Before he could even cry out, a very sticky and very cold liquid drenched him nearly down to his toes. He sputtered and tried to scrub it out of his eyes, nearly slipping as the substance coated the floor around him. Squinting at his red stained hands, Prompto flailed with a cry, thinking for a moment it was blood all over him. His collar was pulled back, making him choke as it dug tightly into his neck to leave an opening in the back.

Several dozen freezing lumps slid down his back and piled at the waist of his tucked in shirt as he thrashed and yelped. Managing to break free of the grip holding him, laughter swirled around him as he tugged at his shirt frantic. 

“Cold-- cold-- _ cold--” _

Ice cubes hit the floor with a clatter, spinning and shooting off in different directions across the tile as he ripped his shirt out of his pants. A large hand pressed against his chest and pushed him hard into the lockers behind him. The metal handles dug painfully into his back. He rubbed more of the red liquid from his eyes with his palm, and blinked at the half blurred smug face of Lucretius. Two other boys from his class loomed behind wearing smirks, holding a giant plastic tub between them.

“The _ next _time you feel like sassing me in front of his Highness--” Lucretius spoke low and threatening. 

Prompto tried not to look away, tried not to give him that win. But when Lucretius pulled the front of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers again, he flinched with a pained gasp. His eyes found the floor after that, as the redhead leaned in closer to breathe in his face.

“You just remember this. Got it, _ charity _case?” 

He refused to respond, even if his breath was shaky when Lucretius finally released him. 

Their footsteps had faded down the empty hall when Prom’s legs practically gave out from under him. He slid down to the slippery wet floor. For several moments, he focused on just breathing and shut his eyes tight against the burning feeling. After a few minutes, he opened them to look at the red puddle on the ground. 

It was goopy, cold, and _ sticky _, like those frozen slush drinks sold in the cafeteria. Dumb assholes... His eyes prickled again and he chewed his lip hard, forcing himself to his feet. 

With shaky hands, he wrung out his shirt and jacket as best he could. His pants were a lost cause, but at least his jacket was dark enough that the staining didn’t show as much. Everything was soaked in the slush, but maybe he could rinse the worst of the mess out.... How would he get it to dry though? He rubbed a hand through his hair, groaning as it came away wet and sticky too.

Abandoning his locker for the nearest restroom, Prompto forced himself to take deep even breaths as he slipped and skid along the hallway. His eyes remained glued to the ornate stone floors. He _ prayed _that no one else wandered by in that moment to ask any stupid questions. Or more likely, laugh. 

The boys’ room was blessedly empty when he entered. A mirror spanned the length of the large room, mounted over the row of sinks that lined the wall all the way back to an arched window of frosted glass. He waited until the last possible moment to look at himself when he finally paused at a sink. 

His jacket looked noticeably darker where the drink had soaked in. Below it, his once white uniform shirt was a light red that was just shy of looking like he’d participated in a gruesome murder. The only tie he owned was now ruined, its once yellow stripes a deep red-orange that he was unsure if he’d be able to wash out. And his hair-- gone was his signature sunny blonde, in its place what looked like a bad dye job that meant to be red but ended instead as a pink orange. How in the hell was he going to get this out of his hair before _ class? _

Prompto stared at his half blurred reflection for a long time. He finally scrubbed at his eye to loosen his remaining contact and pinched it out to toss it in the bin. A tear leaked from the irritated eye, rolling down his cheek. Another followed. Then another, but from the other side.

With a growl of frustration, he turned on the water and dunked his whole head under the faucet, scrubbing as hard as he could for as long as he could stand it. He gasped as he pulled his head back up, dripping water everywhere. It didn’t matter much when he was already soaked. Though the tightness in his chest did not really lessen, at least he wasn’t crying anymore. The water ran pink in the sink as he heaved a shuddery sigh above it, grip tight on the edges of the porcelain. 

He might as well rinse his shirt while he was here, before the stains set in and he had no hope of washing them out. Pulling off his tie and tossing it in the sink, shaky hands struggled with his buttons as the bathroom door creaked open slowly.

Prompto looked up, eyes widening. 

The somewhat blurry image of Noctis stood at the door, stopped dead in his tracks. 

Much like the first day of school, his deep blue eyes travelled up and down Prom’s frame before raising back up to his face. His expression was hard to read, a near reactionless veneer. Prompto felt his face begin to _ burn _ with heat the longer the prince stood motionless. 

“H-Hey, Noctis... Just um, had a little accident with a--” he struggled for an excuse, fingers clutching hard at his shirt to hide their trembling. Still, he attempted a smile, “Um... might be ah, a little late for l-lunch...s’ok if you can’t wait up for me--” 

The first bit of emotion broke through to the prince's mask. Noctis clicked his tongue and scoffed. 

Blood ran cold and slow through his veins at the sound, his smile slipping. But before Prom could formulate any kind of response, Noctis turned on his heel and left. 

The door swung back and forth on creaking hinges in the prince’s wake.

Prompto watched it slowly teeter to a stop in silence. Wet hair dripped down his neck, his stained shirt drying sticky against his skin. The earlier tightness in his chest returned tenfold as anxiety and doubt wrapped around his ribcage like a vice. His heartbeat thrummed fast in his ears as he bit his lip.

His hitching breaths were barely audible over the running of the open faucet echoing loudly off the tiled walls.

  
  


* * *

  
  



	3. But now you're here, almost as if to solve them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prom....” The prince had never called him that nickname before, and it startled Prompto enough to meet his worried gaze, “What the hell happened?” 
> 
> “I--” his voice cracked, and Prompto swallowed, looking away again, “I kinda don’t want to talk about it right now...”

* * *

It took several long minutes of shaky uneven breaths to calm himself back down in the emptiness of the lonely bathroom. 

Trembling fingers eventually managed to unhook his last button in spite of the tears blurring his vision. His shirt peeled away from his skin like a damp bandaid. It slapped wetly against the sink as he moved it under the running water, squeezing out as much of the red drink as possible. The water quickly pooled pink in the basin as it drained slowly. Letting the ruined shirt just soak under the spray for a few minutes, he wet some paper towels and focused on wiping as much of the stickiness off his face and body as he could reach.

Hinges screeched noisily as the door opened again with much more force this time, nearly swinging into the opposite wall. Noctis stepped through slightly out of breath, scowl on his face, and phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder as he balanced several things in his arms to lock the door behind him. 

“Yes, I _ know _ you just left here... _ So? _Just turn around then!” The prince growled in a spoiled royal tone Prom had never heard him use before. 

Noctis pulled the phone from his ear with a huff, and disconnected the call. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he finally stopped to look up at him. His face gentled considerably as he took in Prompto’s red face, damp frumpled form looking small as he crossed his arms over his shirtless chest when the boy belatedly remembered he was half undressed. 

Water splashed loudly onto the tile floor, the sink overflowing as the shirt he had left in it clogged the drain. 

“Shit--” Prompto cursed, pulling at the waterlogged cloth to clear the drain only to splash _ more _ water onto himself and the floor, “ _ Fuck--” _

Noctis was suddenly beside him, cautiously reaching around his shaking hands to turn off the faucet handles, “I got it. Here--” 

A towel landed on Prompto’s head then, partially obscuring his sight. He pulled it back to clear his vision, just as another towel was wrapped around his shoulders and warm hands rested on his upper arms. The draining sink gurgled and sputtered a few times before he gathered the courage to meet Noctis’ gaze. 

Prompto was too exhausted to hold the intensely direct stare, so he let his eyes fall to the prince’s frown before lowering them further to stare numbly at the wet floor. When he couldn’t find words to fill the silence, Noctis did not press him, but the grip on his arms squeezed slightly. The prince only pulled away to riffle through the pile of things he haphazardly abandoned in a dry sink, when Prompto stupidly clogged the one in front of him. 

“Here, this should fit you right? Oh-- it’s kinda wrinkled... But it’s clean, I swear. Ignis always forces me to keep an extra one in my locker. It pisses me off that now I got to _ thank _ him for it,” Noctis held up one of his-- indeed wrinkled-- uniform shirts, his eyes rolling as he mentioned a name Prompto did not know. Then his brow shifted to worry as he looked down at Prom’s pants again, “I don’t have extra uniform slacks though... do you, um-- want me to get your gym clothes?” 

“I--” Prompto struggled to speak around the lump in his throat, “I took them home to wash yesterday...” 

“Oh. Okay, then uh...” Noctis fidgeted, “Um, I brought mine just in case-- I know it’s kinda weird, but they’re dry and look, I haven’t even used them at all.” 

He held up a pair of designer brand joggers, showing Prompto the store tag as proof of their mint condition. The blonde’s eyes nearly fell out of his face when he looked at the price though. He huffed a laugh that ended up sounding a little more like a sob than he wanted it too. Noctis’ hands found his shoulders again, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

“Prom....” The prince had never called him that nickname before, and it startled Prompto enough to meet his worried gaze, “What the hell happened?” 

“I--” his voice cracked, and he swallowed, looking away again, “I kinda don’t want to talk about it right now...” 

Prompto watched in the reflection of the mirror as the prince’s face softened. He moved a hand from the blonde’s shoulder to his head, rubbing the towel with gentle motions through his hair. 

“Okay,” Noctis’ voice was a low rumble that made a shiver run up his spine, “Okay, that’s fair.” 

The prince’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, tone shifting to annoyed again.

“Took you long enough. Yeah... No. Just wait out there. _ Whatever _....” he hung up, and looked at Prompto with an almost sheepish expression, “Er-- I, uh, got us a ride.”

Prompto’s brow slowly furrowed, looking up with red rimmed eyes, “A ride...? Ride where?” 

“Out of here. Home, if you want, or wherever you want to go,” Noctis tugged at his tie. Prompto had seen the motion quite a few times during the past few weeks. It dawned on him that it was a nervous tick. 

“But...” he replied tiredly, rubbing at eyes that felt puffy, “We still have half a day of class...”

“Uh-- I told the nurse that I found you getting sick in the bathroom, so you needed to go home. She’s writing you a medical leave excuse so you won’t get dinged on attendance for missing the rest of the day.” 

“But-- she won’t do that without like, doing a check-up first--” 

“Yea, well I may or may not have commanded it... Turns out, being a prince comes in handy from time to time...” 

“You... _ commanded _it?” He felt like his brain was spinning through mud, “Isn’t that like-- abuse of power or something?” 

Noctis laughed softly, pulling the towel down over his eyes, “Maybe it was a little overkill. But hey, it worked.”

His vision narrowed on the joggers Noctis had handed him. The glossy price tag reflected the light filtering in through the window. Stomach clenching, he curled his fingers tighter around the fabric. 

“Noctis, I-- I can’t take these...” 

“Hm? Uh, they might be a little big, but they’re drawstring. Should still work--”

“No I mean--” He was glad for the towels covering him when he felt the heat of a flush spread from his chest to his face, “This, this stuff kinda... s-soaked all the way through... to my undies, man... I’m gonna ruin these pants if I put them on--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis interrupted him, voice quiet, “I have a ton more at home just like them. It’s not a problem.”

“Dude,” Prompto hated how small he sounded, “These are like... super expensive... I can’t just take these.”

“_ Dude _,” the prince imitated him, pulling the towel back from his reddened face to look him in the eye again, one brow raised, “I’m doing you a favor. Accept it.” 

His stomach knotted further, but Prompto didn’t know how to articulate his unease. A favor was letting him borrow his math notes. Or helping him play through a difficult chapter in _ King’s Knight _ . Not gifting him runway designer clothes to ruin... Not _ commanding _ school administration to release him early for the day.

His silence gave the prince pause, and Noctis searched his eyes, “Hey, you okay?” 

_ ~Hey charity case!~ _

Prompto stepped back to put space between them, and Noctis tilted his head. 

“I’m--” he swallowed, “I’ll go change...” 

He took the pants and shirt from a worried looking Noctis and stepped into the handicap stall so he wouldn’t be cramped. His slacks plopped onto the floor with little ceremony, and he was glad that the joggers were black or the liquid that had stained even his boxers would show when it bled through. Before donning the shirt, he pulled off the red-soaked wrist band from his right arm and rinsed it out in the handicap stall sink. Squeezing out as much water as he could, he slipped it back over the black ink on his wrist, making sure it was snug. 

The shirt was just a smidge too wide at the shoulders for him, and the joggers slipped a little lower than they were probably meant to over his slim hips. He pulled the drawstring as tight as he could, glad that the uniform button up was long enough to overlap. His shoes squelched as he exited the stall, attracting the attention of the prince once more. 

“I didn’t think to get socks...” Noctis mumbled. 

Prompto sighed and rolled the towel around his neck as he leaned his head back, “It’s fine-- My shoes are full of the shit. I’d just ruin a good pair of socks...” 

Noctis opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it, pressing his lips together for a moment before finally settling on asking, “You ready?” 

“Sure!” Prompto said with false cheer, voice still scratchy, “Can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks of my new trend setting look!” 

“No one’s going to see you, Prom.” Noctis spoke quietly, but there was a determined edge to his voice. 

“Noctis,” he dropped the fake levity and allowed some frustration to shine through, “The bell’s about to ring. There’s people probably already back from break...” 

“Hey,” Noctis leaned in front of him, dipping his head to look into Prom’s downturned face, “Don’t forget who you’re with. Put your stuff in here and just follow me.” 

The prince held up a duffel bag, and Prompto took the cue to place his wet items in it. Confused, but willing to follow on faith alone, he tried not to cower behind Noctis as they exited the restroom. The hall was still blessedly empty. However, instead of turning them towards the main exit, Noctis led them to a door that read, ‘STAFF ONLY’. 

“Hey, uh, Noctis...I don’t think we can go in--” 

Prompto trailed off as Noctis removed a pin from his lapel and swiped it over the door’s keypad. The light flashed blue, then beeped and the lock audibly opened. Noctis stepped through into a narrow corridor, pausing only when he noticed Prompto stayed outside. 

“You coming?” 

“W-What is this?” Prompto ducked inside and the prince shut the door behind them. It locked automatically. 

“One of the reasons I’m allowed to attend this school,” Noctis explained as he lead them down the cramped hall. “If anything were to happen and I need to leave without anyone being alerted, there are servant corridors that were retrofitted to serve as security passages for a discreet exit. This building was once a royal residence several generations ago.” 

“O-Oh...” 

Prompto hovered at the prince’s heels, uncomfortable from how close the walls were to their shoulders in the dimly lit passage. There were so many twists and turns, he could not keep track. The hallway seemed to press closer, squeeze tighter, the longer they walked until he was almost unable to breathe. When Noctis finally reached a door that he opened, Prompto nearly barreled past him in an effort to escape the unyielding crush of the corridor.

“Holy Shiva--” he gasped, back bent as he leaned his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, “W-Warn a guy next time!” 

Noctis’ hand rested warm on the back, “Sorry... I didn’t know you didn’t like tight spaces...” 

He would have preferred to step out into the sun, but at least the walls here didn’t feel like they were grasping for him. For an underground parking garage, the space was remarkably well lit and decorated with the same elaborate gilded stonework of the school grounds. Fitting, if as Noctis had said, the entire place was formerly a palace. 

“This day just keeps getting better, and better....” He muttered, feeling sorely out of place amidst the surrounding splendor. 

“What was that?” Noctis asked. 

Before Prompto could answer, the click of shoes on the pavement caught his attention. Approaching them was a young man, a few years older than them perhaps. He carried himself with a poise that screamed noble upbringing. His sharp dress suit and the expensive looking frames that adorned his face just solidified the image. 

“Your Highness,” he sounded more than a tad put out even though he addressed Noctis formally, “You neglected to give me an address.” 

“Well, I didn’t get that far okay?” Noctis replied curtly. 

Prompto looked between the two as they seemed to have a staring contest. The taller man relented first, turning to Prompto and nodding to him as he held out his hand. 

“Begging your pardon. I am Ignis Scientia, royal retainer, pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“Prompto...Argentum...” he stared at the man’s hand feeling self conscious of his too big borrowed shirt, and stained wristband as he shook it with his own clammy one, “N-Nice to meet you too...” 

“The car is ready. If you would please advise where we are to escort you, we can depart.” 

Prompto stared at Ignis, before shifting his gaze to said car. Said, very fancy, very _ royal _car. Movement by one of the pillars caught his eye. He realized with a start that there were several crownsguard posted about the garage, standing at attention as they waited for the crown prince and his guest to board the vehicle. 

“Of course I can get this to wash out, your Highness,” Ignis sounded mildly exasperated, when Prompto tuned back into the conversation between the prince and ... whatever Ignis was within the royal’s entourage. 

“Well, I’m just saying if it's a hassle, then maybe it’d just be easier to get another uniform,” Noctis returned, brow furrowed in annoyance.

“I--” Prompto interrupted, but froze when the weight of their full attention fell upon him, “I can’t afford another uniform right now.... So if-- if you know how to get it out, then I’d really like to know...” 

The sharp edges seemed to melt from Ignis’ expression as he listened to Prompto, “I could text instructions if you like, along with which laundering agents to use for the most effective results.” 

“That,” Prompto sighed with relief, “That would be great actually--” 

“That’s dumb,” Noctis pulled a face, “I’ll just buy you another one.” 

  
  


_ ~Hey charity case!~ _

  
  


Prompto felt the tightness returning to his chest as the jibe rang in his mind. He looked back at the prince, “Thanks for the offer but-- you _ really _don’t have to do that.” 

“It’s not a problem. Look,” Noctis’ eyes lit up with stubborness, messing with his phone a moment, before showing Prompto the screen, “It’s done. No take backs.” 

Reading the bold ‘order placed’ on the screen made his stomach do a small flip. He hugged himself hoping it would ease his nervous guts. Prompto turned to their older companion, seeking an ally. 

“Could you maybe still text me those instructions? And also, like-- cancel that order when he’s not paying attention or something?” 

“Hey! I’m right here, you know!” 

The corners of Ignis’ mouth twitched upwards as he answered, “Yes, to both.”

“Okay let me just-- Fuck, _ shit _\-- my phone!!” 

Prompto dove for the bag containing his wet items. Finding his uniform jacket, he dug frantically in the pocket pulling out an old off-brand phone. It was dripping. 

“Shit, shit, _ shit--” _

Not even thinking in his panic, he rubbed his sleeves all over the phone trying to get it dry. 

“Ahem, Prompto, perhaps--” Ignis proffered a handkerchief. 

“Oh fuck, sorry, sorry, I--” Looked at the sleeves of his freshly borrowed, and now newly ruined shirt. 

“Nevermind that, it’ll wash,” Ignis spoke calmly, vigorously rubbing the phone free of the sticky residue before handing it back, “Here, try the screen.” 

Shaky fingers tapped it. No response. He pressed the home button. Nothing. Holding the power button down, he waited with bated breath. 

“C’mon, _ c’mon _ \-- Yes!!” The screen flickered to life. Then skewed sideways... then pixelated black so only about half the screen was visible, “No, no, _ no... _” 

“I would recommend the rice bath trick, but seeing as this was not a water incident per se... I am not certain if it will produce the same results. My condolences, Prompto,” Ignis breathed out a sigh, folding the stained handkerchief and slipping it into a hidden pocket.

Great, he felt like crying again. His eyes twitched shut in an effort to stop the looming tears, and bit at his lower lip. 

“Hey, no worries,” Noctis laid a hand on his shoulder, “I can get you a new one. That model was kinda outdated anyway.” 

“_ Noctis _,” Ignis side-eyed the prince sharply, tone reprimanding.

“What?” the prince snapped.

“It worked just fine for me...” Prompto mumbled out, annoyance flaring at the rather flippant disregard Noctis seemed to have for their different circumstances.

“Err, I didn’t mean it like _ that _. Seriously, my bad,” Noctis smiled at him before continuing, “Look, why don’t we stop to get one on the way home?” 

“Noct, perhaps--” Ignis cautioned as he glanced at Prompto.

“Oh come off it, Specs. We’re already leaving, what’s a little pit stop along the way?” 

“Look-- Thanks but no thanks, okay? I can't afford another phone. I’ll-- I'll figure this out,” Prompto shook his head, not able to look at Noctis, so he turned the phone over and over in his hands, “It might be salvageable still. It just sucks to have it not working for.... however long it’s gonna take.” 

Noctis shrugged him off, “It won’t have to suck, because I’ll get you a new one. Just name the model, and it’s done.” 

  
  


_ ~Hey charity case!~ _

  
  


He blew his bangs out of his face, before saying seriously, “Thank you... But, I can’t accept that.”

“Sure you can,” Noctis insisted.

“_ No _ ,” It came out sharper than intended. Prompto took a calming breath before continuing, “No. I _ can’t _, Noctis.” 

The prince actually pouted, “Why not?” 

  
  


_~Hey charity case!~_ _~Hey charity case!~_ _~Hey charity case!~_

  
  


“Because, I don’t want your money, okay?” Prompto scrubbed a hand through his damp hair, words spilling out faster the more his nerves roiled in his guts. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his newly gifted pants and stretched the fabric, “These pants are like _ two whole month’s _ rent for me and I’ve already ruined them. I’m not taking anything else from you.”

Ignis had the decency to keep a straight face, standing relaxed with his hands crossed behind his back. Noctis for his part looked like he’d been slapped. When the prince could think of nothing to say, Ignis cleared his throat.

“If it helps, I have a notebook in the car. I’ll just notate the instructions for you, excuse me a moment,” Ignis offered a quick bow that felt like an apology, but when he turned to the prince his eyes sharpened and some silent communication passed between the two that made the prince’s face sour. 

Prompto stood with hunched shoulders, hands still buried in his pockets before a sullen Noctis who in turn crossed his arms. 

“I just wanted to help...” Noctis grumbled, in what was decidedly not an apology.

  
  


_ ~H e y c h a r i t y c a s e !~ _

  
  


“By what?” Prompto’s eyelashes were wet when he glared up at Noctis, “Rubbing in my face that I’m a plebe?”

“What?!” Noctis had the nerve to look shocked, “_ No _\--”

“So, what’s the plan? We’re just gonna roll into my neighborhood in a Rolls Royce? Do you even know where I live? What would happen if people saw me step out of a car like that on my block?” 

The silence from Noctis only kindled irritation to accompany his growing distress.

“No? Well, let me tell you, your _ Highness _.”

Noctis flinched.

“The local street gang would probably start following me around, thinking I had valuable shit on hand they could mug off me. Or, they’d just try to break into my apartment while I wasn’t home,” Prompto could feel the tears start rolling down his hot cheeks, but the words poured out of him fast and breathless like a bursting dam, fueled by the last hour of mounting anxiety and self-doubt. Now that it bubbled to the surface, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, “Hell, they’d probably break in even if I _ was _home. And then, if the landlord didn’t blame me for that kind of trouble and kick me out, she’d probably raise my rent thinking I’m some kind of old rich fart’s sugar baby and could afford the hike. But Prince Noctis would be getting his good deed of the day done, so what the hell right?” 

“_ What-- _ What the _ hell _ , Prom? Are-- Are you _ joking _?” Noctis stuttered, clearly still trying to wrap his head around it all, “Do you-- Do you need--” 

“_ Money _?” 

Noct’s face pinched, “Prompto, that’s _ not-- _”

“Am I just a _ charity _ case to you too, Noctis?” Prompto’s voice was numb. 

“H-Huh?” Noctis floundered for a response, looking alarmed and confused. 

Prompto laughed. He laughed so he wouldn’t sob. But when he felt his face crumbling, he turned, needing to just-- just be anywhere but where Noctis could see him fall apart. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Leave me alone!” It came out sharper than he intended, but Noct’s hand pulled away as if he’d been burned. 

The sound of a clearing throat pulled his attention away from the devastated prince, to an awkward looking Ignis. In his hand he held a note as promised. 

“I take it... you will not be necessitating a ride then?” 

There was no judgement in the other man’s voice, but still Prompto felt his face redden with embarrassment. He shook his head. Ignis nodded to him, then motioned towards an elevator that he had not noticed. 

“This elevator will return to you the surface level, about one block to the nearest subway station,” Ignis hesitated a moment, an unreadable emotion flickering behind his glasses, “It was a pleasure meeting you, even under these circumstances, Prompto.” 

“Yea... Sorry you had to see that...” Prompto’s voice wavered, as he took the note. 

“Prom...” Noctis sounded so genuinely worried. Prompto couldn’t look at him.

“I need to just...” He winced as his voice cracked, “Not be around you for a little while, okay?” 

Silence. 

Prompto took it for acceptance, and started walking away, “I’ll... see you tomorrow I guess.” 

Even to him, it sounded like an empty promise. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ... not sorry.... (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ //ducks tomatoes


	4. I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flicked his bangs out of the way, standing there awkwardly. It felt like they had gone all the way back to the first day of school, nervous and uncertain of each other’s intentions. Watching quietly as Noctis removed a wrapped sandwich from his bag, Prom ventured another question. 
> 
> “Why... didn’t you feel like going to class?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up late and finished this so I decided to post early...

* * *

The forty-five minute commute home was less crowded than usual, given that he was travelling home a little after midday. He sat in a nearly empty car, watching the dark city tunnels whip past the windows with dull eyes all the way home. His sullen daze nearly made him miss his stop, and he had to sprint out before the doors closed on him. 

The moody quiet followed him wherever he went. With none of the afternoon rush hour’s bustling activity present, his neighborhood felt like a foreign landscape. He paused his journey home only to enter the corner grocery and pick up the supplies on the note Ignis had given him. Much to his surprise, everything listed was a common affordable brand, and the kind old woman who ran the grocery allowed him to add the items to his tab for the week. 

Walking out of the store a few bags heavier, the rest of his trip home was remarkably uneventful. Though he was unused to the quietness, he was glad to have little audience to stare or comment on his disheveled appearance. He made it inside his front door without a single incident. 

There safe inside his dimly lit, tight-quartered apartment, he sagged to the floor and finally allowed himself to breakdown. 

When his chest was no longer heaving, and his nose had stopped dripping, he rubbed at swollen sore eyes-- glad to have already removed his contacts. Abandoning his bags on the floor, he gathered his pajamas and stepped into the shower to clean every inch of himself of the dreadful remnants of the slush still sticking to his skin. Even two shampoos later his hair was _ still _ slightly orange. 

Feeling clean helped soothe his overworked nerves at least in part, but there was always a little worm of unease wriggling through his gut even on the best of days. He puttered around his kitchenette, microwaving himself some instant oatmeal before sitting down to read through the instructions that Ignis had written for him. The most Prompto ever did was stuff his things in the washer, add too much soap, and hit the start button. The amount of detail and steps involved before placing the items in the wash cycle was ridiculous, but the precise instructions were simple and made the otherwise impossible task of getting his uniform back to normal something entirely doable; even for someone as unpracticed at the art of true laundering as he was. He _ almost _enjoyed the challenge.

Except that, every time he looked at the soiled clothes, he remembered the penetrating gaze of deep blue eyes. Shocked. Worried.... _ Hurt _. 

He shook his head to focus himself on the task at hand. After going through each pre-wash step that Ignis listed as accurately as he could manage, Prompto left his washing machine to do the heavy lifting. He’d know if he had failed or not when the cycle finished. What was left of his oatmeal had gone cold, but he kept eating it anyway. Chewing kept his mind from lingering too much on unwanted thoughts. 

Opening up his laptop, he ran a web search. Over a million entries confirmed he was not the first person in Lucis to have spilled a sugary drink all over his phone. It was a pain, but eventually he was able to get his phone opened up and every piece within it pulled apart. Sticky red fluid was evident in a lot of the main components. He sighed, teeth crunching on his spoon. 

The good news? He had all the tools and materials needed to clean was what salvageable. The bad news? He’d have to dip into his camera fund to order the components that needed replacing. 

Prompto turned to the poster on his wall of the Lokton LX-30 model camera. 

“Ugh, every time I get close to you, you slip away again...” Prompto whined to himself, but he needed his phone running again as soon as he could manage it.

The beep of his washer startled him, and he cursed as he tipped his luckily empty oatmeal mug over. Righting it before it rolled off the table, he rushed to the washer and held his breath as he opened the lid. 

“_ No _.... WAY!!!” 

Prompto stared amazed at the perfectly white cotton shirt sitting at the bottom of his washer. Not a trace of red on the fabric, and dare he say the whitest he’d ever seen his own clothing come out of the wash. What the hell did this Ignis guy do for a living exactly? 

If the stains could come out of his shirt so easily, he had no fear that his jacket and pants were saved as well. He nearly sagged with relief, feeling almost like hugging the clean piece of laundry after the day he’d had. Prompto turned to his laundry basket where he had left the shirt borrowed from Noct, the sleeves still red from his stupid attempt to dry his phone. He should have washed it together with his own, but he had been doubtful. Not of Ignis’ instruction, but of his capacity to succeed, and figured if push came to shove he could try again with the borrowed shirt if he failed with his own.

Prompto tore his gaze away from it and went about hanging his own shirt to dry. He set the washer again for his pants and jacket, feeling much more confident that everything would turn out alright... at least, as far as his clothes were concerned. His eyes wandered back to the prince’s shirt and his brow furrowed. 

Blue the color of a starless sky flashed through his mind.

With a sigh, Prompto scrubbed a hand through his hair and rested his forehead against the cool metal of the washer lid. Eventually he turned his head and looked across the small studio space to the note on the table. Leaving the machine to its task, he took a seat before his laptop again, pulling the note closer. At the end of it, Ignis had kindly noted an email to which Prompto could send questions, given that his phone was out of service. He typed it into the address bar, and started a message.

  
  


> _ Heya Ignis! _
> 
> _ OMG! Thanks so much for the instructions, dude! You’re a total lifesaver-- well a uniform saver at least! It’s BETTER than when it was new!! Um, you did cancel that order right? I mean I appreciate Noctis doing that for me but well, thanks to you it’s not necessary-- But even if you hadn’t shown me how to clean it, it still wouldn’t have been, you know? Or if anything, I could have like paid him back for it in installments, worst case I guess? I dunno, I’m rambling. I’m sorry to bother!!!!! >_< I just really wanted to say thanks because your instructions worked so well was all. _
> 
> _ Thanks again!! -- Prompto _

  
  


Violet eyes reflected the glow of the screen as he proofread his message, but the more exclamation points he counted, the more his stomach twisted. His mouse hovered over the send button for a full minute, only to quickly click on ‘discard draft’ instead. The trash icon flashed on the screen, and with it the message was gone. 

Prom closed the laptop and pillowed his head in his arms, fingers buried in his hair.

He only moved again because the washer signaled the end of the second cycle and if he didn’t want to wear damp wrinkled pants the next day, he’d have to hang them up to dry. Once the laundry was finished, he headed into his bedroom and hesitated over what to do with the rest of his day. There was a tech shop downtown that sold second hand phone parts, and it was early enough that he could see if what he needed was available there so he didn’t have to order online and wait... 

There was a weight pressing on his chest that he could not seem to breathe around. Catching sight of a notebook on his desk, he sat down and ripped out a blank page. Writing out his thoughts usually helped. So Prompto wrote to the only person he ever thought might listen without judging him too harshly.

  
  
  


> _ Dear Lady Lunafreya, _
> 
> _ I _ _ really _ _ messed up this time. _
> 
> _ Remember that time I fell face first in front of Noctis? Well times that by like fifteen hundred!!!!!! My exclamations are to emphasize the level of _ _ FAIL _ _ that happened! Okay? _
> 
> _ I don't know if I can ever face him again after making a fool of myself like I did today. Things got a little messy, literally. And I said some things that I had wanted to keep-- well, secret sounds bad now that I think about it. There's things that I just wasn't ready for Noctis to know about me yet. Does that make sense? _
> 
> _ But today I freaked out, and blurted everything out in the worst way possible. All ‘cause I let some jackass get to me, and Noctis kinda paid the price for it in the end. I accused him of something pretty douchebaggy... does that make me the douchebag then? _
> 
> _ It’s just that for the first time, it felt like someone thought I was a cool kid. And it just so happened that that someone was this amazingly cool guy himself! It’s like someone was seeing _ _ me _ _ , and not just my background. I just wasn’t ready for that feeling to go away yet. Or for him to know, I’m just some dumbass trying to fit in where I’m not meant to. I didn’t want his pity. Or for him to treat me like I’m just another... _

“Charity case...” He whispered aloud, his hand pausing on the page.

His eyes stung again, but his tears were exhausted for the day. Putting his pen down, he folded the letter, and placed it in an envelope that he did not bother to seal or address. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes to head out to the tech shop. Sliding the top drawer open, he took out a pair of socks, then carefully opened his letter box nestled in the far corner. 

With a small exhale, he placed the new envelope in the box. It shifted alongside all of the other letters he wrote to the Oracle, but never had the courage to mail. 

* * *

  
  
  


The sight of his locker made his stomach knot. Though there was not a trace of the prior day’s prank, fear of a repeat incident made him hyper-aware of all movement around him. The visit slipped by uneventfully, however. He merely deposited the borrowed clothes from the day before in a neatly folded pile at the bottom of his locker. 

Prompto knew that to return the items, he would have to initiate a painfully awkward conversation with the prince. He just hoped it wouldn’t go as bad as their last one in the parking garage. With clammy hands, he held tightly to his bag and marched into their homeroom. Hardly anyone paid him any mind, save for one pair of green eyes that avidly followed his movements.

“Looking remarkably put together, Argentum,” Lucretius sounded just shy of disappointed as he looked Prompto up and down, “Surprised you have a spare uniform with your _ circumstances _.” 

Prompto smiled purposely wide, making a peace sign with his free hand.

“Yea, there’s this neat invention called the ‘_ washing machine _’ us plebes use. I’m sure your servants could teach you a thing or two about it. That is if they don’t drop dead first from you even asking about it.” 

He mentally kicked himself for his lack of filters, but it was kind of worth it to hear some snickering not directed at himself for once. When a chair screeched against the floor as Lucretius stood up from his desk and blocked his path though-- 

Prompto immediately regretted his smart mouth. 

“What did you say to me?” 

By Shiva’s grace, their professor chose that moment to walk into the classroom.

“Seats everyone. Argentum, Pervicax. That means you too. Hop to it.” 

Prompto skirted around Lucretius, eyes trained to the floor to avoid instigating further conflict. But when he reached his desk, he paused bewildered to note that no sleepy dark haired prince occupied it. 

“Argentum! Do you want a detention?” 

“N-No, m’am-- sorry!” He hastily sat amidst the laughter of his classmates, resisting the urge to look at the empty seat behind him once more.

The rest of his morning consisted of nervously jiggling his leg, and distractedly reaching for his phone only to remember it was out of commission. At one point, he was called on by the professor only to have to admit to not paying attention. The giggling of his classmates was almost welcome, the only familiar feeling the day held so far. Prompto was used to being alone or singled out. 

Or at least, he had been. 

For the most part since the school year started, he was ignored by his classmates with the exception of Noctis. The quiet sluggishness of the day highlighted the prince’s absence. Even though Noctis was a mostly silent presence behind him, a pang of loneliness hit his chest sharply when he would turn to pass back a handout only to be greeted by his empty desk. 

As the lunch hour arrived, Prompto found himself a little lost on what to do. Normally, he and Noctis would head up to the roof. Somehow, it felt wrong to do so without him though, so Prom sat at his desk in indecision. The choice was made for him in the next moment. 

“Hey, Argentum.” 

Lucretius was approaching him, hands in his pockets. And Prompto didn’t really care to find out _ why _. 

Grabbing his bag, he practically bolted from his desk and out of the classroom. He heard the other boy calling after him, and there were some heads that turned at his hurried pace down the hallway, but he ignored it all in favor of reaching the door to the roof access as quickly as possible. Skidding around the last corner to his destination, Prompto froze. 

Noctis was always the one to put the code in the keypad... 

Footsteps drew closer, echoing down the hall around the corner. Prompto inhaled and closed his eyes, trying to remember the pattern of motion the prince’s hand made every day. The keypad beeped as he shakily punched in the numbers. With a flash of blue, the door opened for him and the thrill of success surprised a laugh out of him. 

“You hear that? He’s this way--” 

“_ Shit--” _Prompto rushed through the door, and it locked behind him with an audible click as he leaned against it.

  
  


“Where’d he go? I thought I heard his stupid laugh...”

“Let’s check over here--” 

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until their steps faded away. Exhaling loudly, he sagged with a hand over his heart. 

“Hooo boy... Guess that’s gonna be a thing now huh? _ Greaaat _,” Prom mumbled to himself, wiping his brow of sweat as he started up the staircase. 

Unsure that he’d be comfortable going back to his locker alone any time soon, he purposely kept his lunch in his bag that morning. Digging out the container of his usual salad mix, Prompto’s stomach gurgled loudly, desperate for a meal after he skipped breakfast in favor of not missing his train for school. He pried off the cover and pushed open the door leading onto the roof. Humming to himself as he popped a baby tomato in his mouth, he looked up and promptly lost his grip of the bowl. 

“_ Noctis?!” _

The prince’s head shot up in alarm from where he sat leaning against the roof perimeter. Recognition washed over his features before his eyes flicked to the salad now littering the rooftop. Prompto openly gawked. 

“Have you-- been up here all morning??”

The prince yawned and pulled an earbud out, “What was that?” 

“Oh em gee-- Are you _ cutting _ class?!” The words tumbled out of his mouth because while Noctis may be prince of Insomnia, Prompto was king of not filtering his goddamn thoughts today. 

“Didn’t feel like going...” The prince’s expression sobered a bit, eyes still trained on the greens strewn by his feet, “Was that your lunch?” 

Prompto picked up the container and looked at the few pieces of vegetables and lettuce that survived the fall inside it. With a sigh, he drooped and hugged the tupperware close to his chest. 

“_Most_ of it.... Ah, fuck me,” he whined in frustration. 

“Want--” 

Noctis cut himself off, a muscle at the his jaw twitched as though he was grinding his teeth. He was looking directly at Prompto, deep eyes full of uncertainty. 

“Want... half my sandwich?” The words were an _ almost _timid. 

Prompto hovered in the doorway, arms tightening around the bowl at his chest as he chewed the corner of his lip. Guilt washed over him tight and unpleasant. _ He _was the reason for the roiling discomfort in the air between them right now. 

“You-- don’t have to, I just--” It was strange to see Noctis stumble over his words like this, normally so confident and sure, “So you don’t have to go down to the cafeteria, you know?” 

Prompto thought of Lucretius prowling the halls looking for him, “Yea, no, makes sense. Uh... okay, I guess?”

He flicked his bangs out of the way, standing there awkwardly. It felt like they had gone all the way back to the first day of school, nervous and uncertain of each other’s intentions. Watching quietly as Noctis removed a wrapped sandwich from his bag, Prom ventured another question. 

“Why... didn’t you feel like going to class?” 

“My back hurt. I didn’t want to sit at a desk all day.” 

“So... a concrete rooftop-- is more comfortable?” Prompto stepped forward, letting the door slide closed behind. 

Noctis glanced at him with a pinched expression, “...No.” 

“Why’re you _ actually _up here, Noctis?” 

The prince clicked his tongue, eyes darting to his lap to pick at the wax paper around the sandwich. Prompto restlessly munched on what little survived of his salad, giving the prince time to find his words. 

“Ignis said--” Noctis growled and scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

Prompto chewed slow and methodical, keeping his mouth shut and studying the prince. After a moment, Noctis continued, eyes firmly on his hands fiddling with the sandwich. 

“He said I should ‘_ respect your wishes _ ’ and give you space today _ , _ ” Noctis badly imitated a Tenebraen accent, picking out a piece of lettuce and tossing it aside as he spoke, “But, I knew if I saw you today... I’d want to talk to you right away. I’d _ push _you to talk right away... And if I saw-- Well, I’d mess things up more. And, I didn’t want to mess anything else up. So, I figured I'd just sit up here for a while and cool down. But then I guess, time got away from me...”

Prompto scrutinized this strangely shy, reserved Noctis, and remembered the prince as he was when they were both in elementary school. How sad and lonely Noctis always looked. How no one dared approach him, play with him, or even joke with him like a regular boy their age.

“You fell asleep didn’t you,” Prom said flatly around his mouthful. 

That shocked Noctis into meeting his gaze finally, raw and human. The reddening of his ears was all the confirmation Prompto needed. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up out of his belly. 

“P-Piss off!!” Noctis groused, and actually pouted, “You-- You know what? Go get your own damn sandwich, offer rescinded.” 

Prompto sat himself beside the other boy, still chuckling, “Hey... If I said I was _ really _frickin sorry-- about yesterday-- could I get that offer reinstated?” 

“_ What? _ ” Noctis turned to him with a sudden glare so intense that he almost shrunk away, “What the hell _ are you _ apologizing for??” 

Turning to his now empty salad bowl, Prompto shook his head in disbelief.

“I-- I freaked out on you, dude... that wasn’t cool. You were just trying to help me,” His voice went soft, “I was stuck in my head, and I wasn’t... I wasn’t giving you enough credit. You’re not like those other jerks... You’re maybe just a little overbearing sometimes.” 

He could feel Noctis watching him, but wasn’t ready to handle that searching stare so he just picked at a loose thread on his pants. 

“Just a little, huh?” Noctis huffed a self-deprecating laugh, “How about a lot? You were right to be pissed off at me yesterday.”

When Prompto peeked up to protest, but Noctis shook his head. 

“You were already having an awful day, and I made it worse by just assuming a bunch of stuff without even asking. I put you in a corner and made you feel like--” Noctis sounded angry, but Prompto could tell it was self-directed. The prince took a deep breath before continuing, “Look, you are _not_ a charity case to me. Or just a good deed to check off. Or _anything _else like that okay? I’m just an ignorant ass sometimes.” 

Prompto watched him quietly as he spoke, face warming at the sincerity permeating the prince’s words. He chuckled at the end, taking his half of the sandwich as Noct handed it over.

“Only sometimes... but you’re pretty alright most of the time, Noctis.” 

The silence that fell between them then was no longer filled with apprehension. Prompto took an extra big bite of his food, feeling hungrier now that the tension was easing. They chewed in silence for a moment before Noctis drawled around a mouthful. 

“You stopped calling me prince.” 

Prompto looked up mortified, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk, stammering around his mouthful, “Oh shif-- shouf I be?”

“_ No. _”

Prom blinked at the unusually emphatic response. 

“I just-- I was just,” It was the prince’s turn to stammer, “Curious is all.... why’d you stop?”

“Oh--” Prompto chewed for a bit as he thought it through, not having really noticed when the change occurred himself. “Well, I guess just because... I mean, you’re Noctis first, right?” 

He turned to the other boy with a shrug, surprised to find Noctis staring at him as if he’d just punched him in the gut. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Prom asked suddenly worried, hand finding the prince’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Noctis cleared his throat and took a breath, “Fine.” 

He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it, and took another bite instead. As the minutes passed, the prince kept sneaking glances at him, pressing his lips together in the way that Prom had learned meant he wasn’t sure how to broach a subject. Prompto sighed. 

“You can ask...”

“So... what you said about your neighborhood...is it really... that bad?” 

“OH--” Prompto blurted a little too loudly, laughing with a frantic air, “Yeaaaah,um-- I kinda exaggerate when I’m super nervous! Hyperboles everywhere, dude!” 

Noctis narrowed his eyes at him.

“Seriously, buddy. Look, it is a _ little _rough, I won’t deny that. But it’s totally cool! I just don’t bother anyone, and no one bothers me. Mutual respect, you know?”

The prince side-eyed him, brow furrowed pretty deep, “I guess, I wouldn’t really... Spent most of my time in the citadel. So I’ll... have to take your word for it.”

Prompto swallowed and nodded, smile more fragile than usual.

“You know you could tell me though, right?” Noctis faced him fully.

“Tell you what?”

“If something was happening-- if something was bothering you,” Noctis barely missed a beat, “Or someone...”

Prompto huffed, rubbing his face, “Some days, that’s a long ass list, Noctis.” 

“Why--” Noctis worked his jaw again, “Why haven’t you said anything before?” 

“I just... didn’t want you feeling like, morally obligated to hang out with me... I didn’t want your pity. Sometimes... It’s hard to believe that isn’t the only reason you hang out with me as it is, you know? I mean, I’m a nobody. I know that.”

“Dude, you’re like the _ only _ one around here, who treats me like a fucking _ person!” _ Noctis motioned around them, arms spread wide, “I was honestly starting to wonder if I even _ was _ one anymore before you came along.” 

The emotion in his words was so visceral, a shiver ran up Prompto’s spine.

“Noctis....”

“I just--” Noctis breathed loudly through his nose as he searched for the right words, “Everyone who talks to me seems to have an agenda of some kind. There’s always a catch, something they’re after. Hell, I’m so used to it, I can usually see it coming a mile away. But you...”

Dark blues eyes found his, and Prompto was captivated by an intensity that made him feel lost and unable to look away. 

“I couldn’t figure it out with you. What it was you wanted from me. I’ve even tested you to try and find out. Sometimes, you didn't notice because what I was getting at-- it’s not even on your radar. And when you _ have _ noticed, you’ve called me on my shit. No one else _ does _ that. It took me a minute to really believe that you just weren’t after anything at all. You just, I _ dunno _ , always seem so damn content to just be around me. Not Prince Noctis. Just _ me. Noctis. _ You never ask me for _ anything. _ Not a single damn thing. So don’t start now, by asking me not to care. Because I can’t _ give _you that.” 

Prompto felt the heat radiating off his face, and his eyes burned. The prince’s gaze never wavered, but he couldn’t handle it any longer or his face might actually combust. His eyes fell to his lap, and it was a long time before Prom could speak around the lump in his throat.

“You _ are _ a person, Noct,” Prom said so soft, his words almost drifted away on the breeze, “You’re a really _ good _ person... I’m sorry more people don’t see you the way I do...” 

“And how’s that?” 

He braved the prince’s eyes again, “A friend.” 

Noctis looked almost startled, before he pressed his face into the palm of his hand. A few moments later, his voice was low, and a little rough around the edges.

“You’re the first friend I’ve had in a really long time...”

Prompto sniffled quietly, his voice just as tight, “Same...” 

Noctis’ lashes looked suspiciously wet when he peeked above his hand. Prom rubbed his sleeve across his face, a little less embarrassed about his own tears after having already cried in front of the prince yesterday.

“Ugh, I need tissues,” he whined.

Noctis snorted a wet laugh, leaning back against the wall, “Don’t look at me, I only got a handkerchief that Iggy forces me to carry, and no offense I’m not lending it out for you to put your snot in it.” 

Prompto thought on that for a minute before he started giggling, “Hey Noct, how do you get a handkerchief to dance?” 

The prince blinked at him, “Say what_ ? _” 

It only made Prom giggle harder, “You put a little boogie in it!” 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Noctis raised a single dark brow. 

Prompto couldn’t stop laughing long enough to retort. 

“It’s not that funny, Prom,” But Noctis was starting to laugh himself, “Why are y-you even laughing?” 

Prompto couldn’t explain because he couldn’t stop laughing. The more he laughed, the more Noctis did, and the more that the prince did, the more it fed Prom’s sudden euphoria. The tension of their misunderstanding shattered around them. Their mirth was a continuous cycle that ended with both teens pressed against each other cackling until their sides protested vehemently. 

As their laughter wound down, Prom found his head leaning on Noct’s shoulder, chest still hitching with the occasional chuckle. Noctis had one leg folded against his chest, his elbow balanced on his knee as he rested his head against his hand. 

“Thanks, Noct.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Where are your fricken manners? You’re the most unprincely prince to have ever princed. If I ever need a socially awkward Royal, I think I know who to call.” 

Noctis shook with laughter again, but calmed quickly. He glanced at the blonde at his shoulder, eyes clear and honest. 

“You can count on me, anytime.” 

Warmth curled in Prompto’s chest. The words carried more than the weight of a simple jest. 

It was the weight of a promise. 

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings for these boys... send help ಥ_ಥ  
Maybe we'll get Noctis POV next chap?


End file.
